Partner
by SWSWWAD
Summary: After a recent attack on their base Yamato and the others have to rely on the aid of the bases mechanic's to launch into battle and Yamato finds a close bound forming between herself and her mechanic.


"Yamato-Sama," A young mechanic says as soon as the battleship enters the launch room. He has short black hair with brown eyes and a robust looking body. The young man is wearing a grey jumpsuit with a matching cap. "I will be the mechanic assisting you while the launch mechanism is being repaired."

"It's nice to meet you," Yamato bows. "May I have your name?"

"Oh, my name," The mechanic replies. "I am Seo Kenko."

"It's nice to meet you Seo-Kun," Yamato greets again.

"Please call me Kenko," Kenko says. "And I look forward to working with you."

"I look forward to working with you too Kenko-Kun," Yamato says with a smile that makes Kenko blush a little.

* * *

It has been nearly a week since the base was bombed by the Abyssal, and still, the repair crews haven't finished fixing the damage, and Yamato, as well as the rest of the girls, still have to rely on a small army of mechanic's to get them ready to sail. But whereas the other girls have three or four people assisting them, Yamato only has Kenko due to the only times she finds herself deployed. It's for propaganda purposes. But Yamato doesn't mind, she has come to enjoy the alone time with her mechanic, and the two have found they have a lot of common interests.

"I polished your equipment so it should be nice and clean for the festival Yamato-Sama," Kenkoreports as he helps the battleship attach the last piece of her armor. "I'm sure you will look impressive at the parade today."

"Thank you, Kenko-Kun," Yamato replies as she lowers her feet till they float on top of the seawater that floods into the launch area from a large cave entrance.

The sizes of the waves have become noticeable bigger now that the metal door that protected the launch area has been destroyed, and Yamato can feel the difference as her body floats up and down on top of the waves. Yamato says out a few meters before she turns back and waves her hand only to see Kenko is already waving her off with a smile. Yamato feels her heart flutter and her breath catch in her throat at the sight of Kenko-Kun's smile. She has never felt anything like what she feels that smile brings her before, and Yamato hears her heart telling her to stay. But she can't, with the feeling of regret and loneliness Yamato continues to wave and sail out of the launch area.

"Good luck out there!" Yamato hears Kento yell as she turns away, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I'm sure you will do great!"

* * *

Two days have passed since the festival, and as the rain poured down outside, Yamato heard the news that to everyone else was good, but to her, it was terrible. As the girls around her smiled and seemed happy, Yamato felt an ache in her heart as the Secretary Ship Nagato reports the news.

"The repairs of the launch bay have been completed, and as of today the mechanics aiding you with your deployment are to be reassigned to offer duties,"

There's a loud bang, and everyone turns to stare at Yamato. The battleship didn't think about it, her fists clenched themselves before they slammed into her desk, Yamato can feel the sting in her hands from the impact, but she doesn't care. She can feel and see her tears fall onto her desk, but she doesn't care. The only thing that Yamato can fully comprehend if the pain in her chest as she feels as if an Abyssal shell has pierced her heart. All around her, Yamato can see her fellow warships close in on her concerned about what is wrong, but the battleship doesn't want their comfort. All Yamato wants is for things to carry on as they were with Kento-Kun as her mechanic. Again Yamato feels her body move without her consent as she stands up and runs from the room before anyone can ask her wants wrong.

"Yamato-San! Wait u…" Yamato can hear Fubuki call after followed by a thud as her friend trips and falls. Usually, Yamato would have turned back to check on her friend, but she is in too much pain to think about anything other than herself at the moment.

* * *

Yamato runs and runs through the dry corridors of the base and the soaking wet streets outside heading for the launch room. Heading for Kento-Kun. Kento is the only one that can relieve her of this pain she is in, Yamato doesn't know how she knows that, but her heart is telling her that Kento will end her suffering. Yamato continues to run until she bursts through the door to the launch room, startling Kento and making him drop the create her was carrying scattering screws and nails all over the floor.

"Yamato-Sama," Kento says in surprise, but his face soon softens as he sees Yamto's soaked body and tear-filled eyes. "What, what's wrong? What happened?"

Yamato again doesn't think, she acts. The battleship starts to run again only this time into the arms of the person she doesn't want to leave her side. Yamato doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Kento's body. Kento, on the other hand, does hesitate, but in the end, he too wraps his arms around Yamato's body, letting his warmth enter her freezing wet body. Instantly Yamato starts to relax and calm down. Soon the battleship feels her tears dry up, and the shivering in her body caused by the rain ceases.

"Are you feeling better now?" Kento calmly asks, stroking a hand gently through her hair. Yamato nods her head against his chest. "Can you tell me what's wrong? I may not be able to help, but I'm a good listener."

"I heard about the repairs," Yamato says into his chest.

"Me too," Kento replies, stroking a hand through her damp brown hair. "It's unfortunate that our time together has to come to an end, but it was bound to happen at some point."

"I don't want this," Yamato tells him tightening her hug. "I want things to stay like this, with you helping me get ready instead of that machine."

"Me too," Kento admits. "I would like to stay here with you, as well."

"Then why don't we stay together," Yamato says, looking up from his chest. "If we both go to the admiral, then maybe we can convince him to let us stay together."

"It won't work," Kento shakes his head. "I'm slower than the launch mechanism, and that gap in time could be the difference between life and death in battle."

"I don't want to lose you," Yamato cries, burying her head in his chest again.

"You won't lose me," Kento assures her.

"But…" Yamato continues, but Kento stops her by gentle lifting her head, so she's looking up at him again. Yamato is frozen as his eyes meet hers, and she does not pull back as he leans down or even when his lips press against hers. Pull back Kento smiles down at her. "You won't lose me."

* * *

Neither Kento or Yamato knows what got into them. Maybe it is the fear of separation or the sudden realization of the feelings they share for each other, but before they know it, both of them are kissing again while Kento backs up the battleship until Yamato feels a wooden table against her butt. Kento wastes no time before he swipes the few spanners and oily rags that were on top of the table, sending them crashing to the ground before he lifts Yamato onto the wooden surface. Kento's lips find the battleships neck after he swiftly removes the metal choker causing the fingers Yamato has woven into his hair to tighten as his mouth finds a particular spot.

"Kento-Kun," Yamato gasps as he continues to pay close attention to that sensitive spot.

"Yamato-Sama," Kento sighs into her flesh before he starts to lower his lips.

Kento's lips begin to travel again until they reach the red collar of the warships uniform, where he pauses and looks up silently, asking for permission to continue, which he gets in the form of a nod as Yamato's cheeks start to redden. Slowly Kento begins pulls aside the fabric coving her shoulder, and his lips follow the retreat of the material across Yamato's shoulder. As he continues to reveal more and more of the warships skin, Yamato only blushes brighter and brighter, and Kento soon discovers why.

"You're not wearing a bra?" Kento asks as he finish pulls the battleships top over her breasts.

"I haven't in a while," Yamato shyly admits. "I used to wear artillery shells, but I got… bigger recently. So the shells no longer fit me." (I'm not sure if they wear bent to be her bra, but the damaged model picture does have what appears to be the top of artillery shells covering her chest.)

"I thought you girls wear angles that never aged," Kento says.

"We do age, although we show it in different ways to you humans," Yamato tells him before looking away, looking embarrassed. "Can you continue Kento-Kun… it's embarrassing having you staring at me."

"Oh, sorry," Kento smiles before leaning in again, placing his lips on top of her chest and continuing where he left off.

Kento's lips move slowly across Yamato's chest moving from one breast to the next, given them equal attention until Yamato's fingers in his hair move him onwards. Yamato isn't sure why she wants his lips where she is guiding them only that her body craves them their. Moving him across her chest, the battleship doesn't lessen her grip until the mechanic takes her nipple into his mouth. Before her other breast can feel left out, Kento raises her hand to fondle her neglected mound of flesh.

"Kento-Kun," Yamato moans as she presses her chest into Kento's hand and mouth.

Yamato doesn't know what to do with herself as the unfamiliar pleasant feeling shoots through her body like powerful bolts of lightning. The battleship had heard of the pleasures of adult relationships from Nagato when she clams her excellent mood comes from the fact she spent the night before with the admiral, and even Kitakami and Ooi called the nights they spent together as enjoyable. Yamato has heard so many other girls from around the base speak of the pleasures of sex, but even that knowledge left her unprepared for the sparks that are flying from Kento's fingers and lips.

"Kento-Kun," Yamato can't stop his name, leaving her lips as his mouth switches over to her other breast.

Yamato has never felt anything like this before. The bolts of pleasure, the warmth of another's body so intimately close to her own, or another's lips wrapped around her nipples. Everything is new to her, and the battleship finds herself powerless against the feels assaulting her.

Yamato doesn't resist as her top is completely removed, and Kento's lips start kissing a path down from her chest and only lingering on the warships bellybutton making her squirm as a strange warmth erupts from her body. Soon Yamato feels Kento's finger hook into the waistline of her skirt and panties as her lips pause, and the battleship feels him looking up at her.

"Yamato-Sama?" Kento waits for her answer, his finger itching to continue.

"…" Yamato bites her lips, thinking for only a few seconds before she gives her reply. With her face bright red, the battleship nods. "Go ahead."

It doesn't take long for Kento to remove both her skirt and underwear in one move, and the warship can feel the shells fall away. She can't tell if Kento removed them or they just feel off by themselves, but Yamato doesn't seek an answer as she feels Kento's lips return to her stomack and continue their journey southward. Kento's lips don't stop there decent until they find themselves between the warships legs.

"Kento-Kun!" Yamato cries out as she falls back onto the table, feeling the powerful surge of pleasure surging through her body that threatens to drive her insane.

Kento remains where he is enjoying the taste of the wetness between the battleships legs as his tongue explores her most sacred place. Kento doesn't stop even though Yamato feels like she is going crazy, he doesn't stop when the grip in his hair becomes painfully tight or even when the pressure from the battleships thighs crushing his head threatens to suffocate him. Kento simply can't get enough of the taste of the warship.

"Kento-Kun!" Yamato moans as her hips start to push themselves into Kento's face by their own will. "Kento-Kun!" Yamato feels herself losing control of her body as something inside her threatens to snap at any moment. "Kento-Kun!"

Whatever that thing inside of herself that Yamato felt that was going to break finally does. Yamato squeezes her eyes shut as the most powerful waves the warship has ever encountered crash through her body. All the battleship can do is to hold onto Kento as she feels lost in a feeling Yamato doesn't want to be taken from. But eventually, she does come back to reality as she hears the sound of Kento stepping back.

Yamato looks to where the mechanic was standing to see him with his jumpsuit off and pulling down his boxes, so he is standing completely naked. All Yamato can do is stare. Her eyes scan every detail of Kento's body from his strong arms to the sixpack on his chest and lower still until her eyes see the muscles on his legs and the large member between them. Yamato knows that Kento must have been strong because of the ease in which he has been handling her equipment, but she is still stunned to see his muscles and not to mention what he's packing below his waist. Yamato has to ask herself how she didn't notice before when they stood so close to each other while preparing for launch.

"Kento-Kun," Yamato blushes as she stands.

The battleship may lack the experience of how to proceed in this situation, but she remembers something Nagato said one night when Yamato went out drinking with the Secretary Ship. Yamato surprises herself with how forceful she can be as she guides Kento over to a metal folding chair and sits him down.

"Yamato-Sama?" Kento looks up at the warship, confused as to what is happening.

"I heard that the admiral likes this," Yamato says as she turns around with a bright blush on her cheeks. "I never done this before, but I hope you like it too."

Kento watches the warship lowers herself until she is sat on his lap, but then she reaches behind herself and gasps his length causing the mechanic to release the breath he was holding. Soon Kento feels his dick trapped between the two cheeks of Yamato's rear, but before Kento could question it, the battleship starts to move. A gasp escapes Kento's lips as Yamato raises and lowers herself rubbing his length between her cheeks.

"Yamato-Sama," Kento moans as the battleship continues.

"Nagato-San said that the admiral likes this," Yamato tells him her voice barely louder than a whisper. "She said it always helps when he's feeling stressed about the war." Yamato tries to ignore the negative feelings starting to affect her, the betrayal of a friend's trust by telling Kento Nagato's drunken confession and the nagging feeling that Kento is enjoying this. Yamato tries to turn out those thoughts as she continues to raise and lower her hips. "I can stop if you don't like it."

"No," Kento grunts. "It's good."

Yamato smiles, feeling more confident as she continues to move. Kento's hands suddenly grip the battleships hips startling Yamato but not enough to make her stop, and with Kento's grip urging her to move faster, the warship picks up the pace. Several minutes pass with Yamato panting and starting to feel tired while Kento groans as his grip on the battleships hip tighten.

"Yamato-Sama," Kento moans, sounding breathless. "I'm about to."

With that, Kento releases his seed onto her stomach and the warships lower back. Yamato stops her movements, pausing as they both catch their breath.

"Kento-Kun," Yamato speaks up after a few quiet moments with just the pants of the couple being heard in the launch room. "Was I good?"

The shy voice causes Kento to look at the battleship as she nervously turns her head, and Kento can see the smallest hints of fear in her eyes.

"You were great Yamato- Sama," Kento says before leaning forward, and with some shifting on Yamato's part, the couple can share another kiss. "No one could have done it better."


End file.
